Tales of the Speechless Girl: The Next Reign
by Magnificovvv
Summary: Sora, the Crufix, is back in her continueing quest to find her last four Pieces. She , Date and Yukimura face a new threat , a new reign of the powerful Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Sora goes through new trials and battles that takes her across Japan to stop the new enemy destroying everything she loves. Including the one she has feelings for...
1. Chapter 1

Under the bright rays of the scorching sun, a valley of countless rolling hills shaped like waves of a

ragging sea, and long green grass that swayed smoothly to a gentle breeze. The green hills continue

their slow dance with the wind and sun, heedless of thousands of savage cries that echoed between the

hills.

In the center of the valley, where a river streaks across like a serpent, masses of men wearing armor

of either white or red pound their weapons on each other. With water up to their knees, they strike

their spear or sword at their opponent while staring at him in the eye . They either watched in victory as

their enemy died, or stare up in defeat at their enemy standing over them.

Today, the battle between the red armies of Kai and the white of Usegi had finally begun to decide

once and for all who the honorable winner will be.

Standing on a hill overlooking the battle at a safe distance, a girl with a long, golden braid watches

silently with a small frown. She wore a green jacket with tight white pants, and black boots that went

up to her knees. Her hands were bare of the gloves she used to wear; finding them too hot to wear on a

summer's day.

Sora, the one the land of the warring states called the Crufix, wasn't happy at all as her silver eyes

watched the bloody battle continue. After six months of peace, Takada of Kai and war god Kenshin of

Usegi have once again continued their fight.

Sora was now eighteen, and she defeated the Devil King when she was seventeen, with the help of

three of her Pieces. She hoped that by defeating Oda Nobunga, everyone would settle for peace. Sadly,

Sora had to remind herself that the people she called friends were warlords; they fought for glory and

conquest, and strived for supremacy of Japan.

As Sora intently watched, she noticed two groups of riders on a hill below her galloping toward each

other. She instantly recognized their blue and red colors, and gasped at the two men who lead their

cavalries: The One Eyed Dragon of Oshu, Date Masumune, and the Tiger Cub of Kai, Yukimura Sanada.

During her quest to find the seven Pieces of the Crufix, Sora had crossed paths with these generals

and they turned out to be her Pieces ,along with Sasuke Sarotobi; a ninja from Kai. Since then, she

befriended them, and often visited them in their territories whenever she grew tired of her journeys.

Now, her two friends are opponents to each other on the battlefield. As Sora watched them dismount

from their horses, she knew a fight between them was inevitable. Ever since the young men laid eyes on

each other, they have admired each other's skills and became worthy opponents.

Sora noticed the men were smiling at each other; apparently happy to see each other again. Date was

the first to speak.

" It's been awhile , Yukimura.'' The handsome, one eyed warlord greeted, "you doin' okay?"

Yukimura replied with strong voice full of energy, "Lord Date Masumune! Today is the day I defeat

you!"

Date snorted with a grin, " I like your enthusiasm, but that's never going to happen! "

The warriors took their stances while drawing their wicked weapons.

Sora didn't like this. She didn't want her guardians to fight each other and get hurt. Sora herself is not

human, and she descended from the sky eighteen years ago in the form of a disk. The disk had spilt into

seven pieces from its main core and scattered across the land to find certain individuals to serve as their

hosts.

As of now, Sora's mission is to find her lost pieces to prevent a horrible disaster that is said to come, or

create one. Sora was uncertain.

There were four more pieces to find.

Date's cry interrupted her thoughts, "Let's get this party started!"

The challenge had begun. Sora didn't turn her gaze to avoid watching the fight. She kept her eyes

glued on her guardians; following every quick movement. If she couldn't do anything to stop

them, then it was her duty to the watch the battle to the end. She just hope, nay prayed, that they

wouldn't kill each other.

As the warriors' blades clashed in a flurry of flashes, Sora heard a strange drone behind her. Curious,

she turned to the noise and spotted a long black line on the horizon that was getting thicker by the

minute. She focused her eyes on the queer line, and gasped in horror.

It was a thick line of soldiers.

With no time to waste, she ran down the hill to the fighting generals. When she got to the bottom, she

waved her arms at Date and Yukimura but neither of them noticed her. Sora then tried getting Kojuro's

attention who was silently watching the fight as the two cavalries cheered for their leaders.

Kojuro saw something moving wildly at the corner of his eye to see Sora waving her arms at him with a

distressed look. He knew instantly that something was wrong.

" My Lord Date!" he shouted, " Sora needs to speak with you!"

At the mention of her name, Date and Yukimura ceased and backed away from each other to stare at

Sora.

Date groaned in annoyance, "What is it Sora!? I'm kind of busy right now!"

Sora pointed to the hills beyond her urgently. Date and Yukimura looked, but still wore puzzled looks.

" I don't see anything." Said Yukimura.

" What are you trying to tell us, Sora?" Date said with a serious tone, knowing Sora wouldn't act like this

if it was nothing.

Sora gritted her teeth in frustration and was going to mouth her message when everyone stared at the

hill behind her with horror on their faces.

Sora whirled around to see a long line of solemn foot soldiers standing on the hills; all clad in red and

black armor. But Sora's, and everyone else's, attention was drawn to an impossibly giant man standing

in front of the army. The beast of a man wore heavy black armor, and had dark grey hair. His face was

frozen in an solemn expression, and his red eyes glared at everyone below like burning fire.

Beside him was a normal sized man in a white general's suit; his short, wavy hair the same color. He

wore a purple mask around his mysterious, violet eyes. He was incredibly handsome, but too pretty for

a man.

Sora noticed more black soldiers down the line of the hills and followed the line until it was a circle

around the whole valley. They're trapped, and at a disadvantage.

The soldiers down at the river have stopped as well to stare at the huge man in surprise and fear.

The valley grew tense at this new army, and everyone wondered if this army was here to fight as well.

As always the first to jump into action, Date broke the silence as he growled, " Who the hell is this

gorilla?" as he glowered with his blue eye at the muscled man.

The man opened his mouth to speak, and his voice came out as a boom like thunder.

" Warlords of Kai, Usegi and Ohsu! I 'am General Toyotomi Hideyoshi! I've come to demand your oaths

to me!"

Everyone was taken aback by the announcement.

" Nanni!?" cried Yukimura.

Toyotomi continued, " Japan has become weak! Our country needs to have the strong govern it with

power! We can achieve this if all Warlords join me on this crusade to a new era of strength!"

Date fingered his swords and said as he glared at the army, " And if we refuse?"

The masked man beside Toyotomi said in a light, civilized voice, " We will let you rethink your decision,

but if you do not comply, we will destroy you all."

Sora knew that was coming; Date on the other hand…

" Why you…!" Date shouted, " I'm not taking orders from anybody!"

He suddenly charged across the field and leaped into the air at Toyotomi. Date swung all six of his

Dragon claws at the giant, but Toyotomi effortlessly smashed his giant fist at Date and sent him flying

back to the ground.

Stunned and panicked, Sora was about to ran to Date when Toyotomi bellowed, " I also have a

message for the Crufix!"

Sora halted to turn her gaze back to Toyotomi with a shocked look.

He said, staring at her, " I know you are the Crufix. Many have talked about your appearance. Crufix, I

ask the same from you. But your alliance is more important than any other. With you at my side, we

could make this country strong. Power united with Power! Consider my proposition; you are given

plenty of time to decide. "

Sora made a small frown at Toyotomi, but she began thinking over his words.

The white haired man spoke, " As for the rest of you, make your decision in short time. We came here

today to show you our power, to educate you that if you go against us, death will be your fate. We will

leave for now, but we expect you to make your oaths at My Lord's castle."

The masked man ordered the armies to start their march back. As the soldiers retreated, Toyotomi

glared at everyone below a little longer before turning his giant back to be the last to leave.

Sora ran to Date who was still laying down and kneeled beside him to inspect for any serious injuries.

Kojuro was immediately there.

" Are you alright, Lord Date!?" Kojuro exclaimed in stress.

Date groaned as he sat up with Sora helping him, " Damn, that monkey had one hell of a punch."

Sora and Kojuro tried helping Date get to his feet but he wouldn't have any of it and swapped their

hands from him as he stalked to Yukimura.

" Yukimura, we can finish our fight another time. Right now, I need to speak with your lord. "

Yukimura nodded, " I agree. We must hold council. We should head back to Kai, Sora!"

Sora felt Date's hand grip her shoulder as he said with a grin, " I couldn't agree with you anymore,

Yukimura, but Sora is riding with me. I haven't seen her in a while. Any objections?"

Yukimura reddened and studdered, " I-If the Lady Sora wishes so. "

" Of course she does." Date coolly said.

Sora silently sighed. Boys will be boys.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sora rode with Date on his horse along with Yukimmura and Kojuro riding beside them, her

thoughts pondered over Toyotomi's words as the troops of Kai and Oshu made their journey to

Takeda's home. In the past, she remembered her enemies had either tried to capture her for her

power or attempted to kill her. But this Toyotomi, he didn't do any of those things to her.

He was giving her a choice; time to decide. He hasn't threatened her or forced her to join him. He

basically asked for her alliance.

However, thought Sora, he threatened everyone else with their lives. Toyotomi would probably do the

same when she refuses.

If she refuses, that is.

When the troops finally reached Takeda's household safely, they immediately held a war council in

Takeda's hall, with Sora present of course. Kenshin and his ninja Kasuga were there as well.

The meeting started with questions about Toyotomi: Where did he come from? How could we have not

heard about him when he raised so many troops in short time? The ninjas were ashamed that they

didn't notice this build up.

Everyone knew one thing: Toyotomi had unbelievable power. Even from far away, they could sense his

overpowering aura about him.

Takeda turned to Kenshin. " My Lord Kenshin, what do you think about Toyotomi's proposal? Are you

planning to ally with him?"

The wargod of Usegi replied, " I will not. I don't like his attitude or his ideals."

Takeda nodded. " My thoughts exactly. And it's obvious that you're not going to join him, Lord One-Eyed

Dragon."

Date haughtily said, "I'm aiming to conquer all of Japan for myself, not for the big guy back there. What

will you do, Sora?"

Everyone turned to Sora .

She sighed and simply shrugged her shoulders.

" You don't know?" said Yukimura.

Sora bowed her head to apologize.

Takeda said, " Do not worry about it for now, Sora. We won't think less of you. Your time to act will

come soon"

Sora thought so too.

" So everyone here, except Sora who hasn't decided yet , have chosen not to ally with Toyotomi. I guess

we're all fighting him then. " said Date.

Sasuke spoke, " I'll send my team to gather more information about Toyotomi and his troops."

Kenshin said, " Kasuga, you will do the same."

" Yes, my Lord" bowed the female ninja.

When the meeting ended, Date took Sora outside to the garden to talk alone with her. As the two

walked side by side through the beautiful flowers and trees, Date said, " You're in danger once again,

Sora. But, I guess you're not surprised. You are, after all, the Crufix"

Sora nodded somberly. She knew her life was going to be like this ever since she left home. Her life will

never go back to the quiet, innocent life as an orphan at Taka's house. She will always be in danger.

Date suddenly halted, making Sora stop to look at his serious expression. He said, " Sora, I'm leaving

tonight. I have to go back to Oshu to gather my men and prepare for another battle. Toyotomi has

changed everything."

Sora watched his clenched fist tremble in rage as Date growled, " I will never bow to that bastard! To

hell with that! I'll rip his body into pieces until my claws are soaked in his blood! Sorry, I didn't mean to

say that in front of you."

Sora calmly shook her head. I don't mind.

" Anyway, " Date continued, " I was wondering…if you'll be coming back with me?"

Date almost gazed with anticipation at Sora; waiting for her answer.

Sora stared into his black eye patch and his left blue eye as she shook her head with a frown ,her

braid annoyingly tickling her neck. Date's shoulders seem to droop from disappointment, but regained

his posture in seconds as he said, " I see, but I'm not angry with you. You made a wise choice. Taking you

to Oshu would be too dangerous. They'll find you there, but you can't stay here either."

Sora nodded in agreement. I know.

Date continued, " I imagine you're planning to go off on another journey to find your Pieces. "

He took a step toward Sora and caressed her cheek against the palm of his gloved hand. He gazed

intensely into her silver eyes while pressing his warm , broad chest against her small one .

Sora's heart pounded unnaturally against her chest, and felt her cheeks warm with blush. Date said to

her , "Let's spend our precious time together, Sora, before we are separated for who knows how long."

Sora raised her hand to Date's to press his warm hand into her face, holding it with her small fingers.

She wanted to cherish his comforting touch forever.

Date whispered, " I promise to end this quickly so we can be together again, Sora."

For the rest of the day, Sora and Date sat under a tree and talked no more about war or the nearing

future. They enjoyed their peaceful time together until it was time for Date's departure. *

That night, everyone stood at the gates of Kai while they watched Date and his men prepare their leave

for Oshu. All the soldiers of Oshu were on their horses, except for Date and Kojuro who paid their

appreciation to Takeda for his hospitality.

" Yukimura!" Date barked. Yukimura perked at his shout.

" Don't get yourself killed", he grinned , " I want to have the honor. You see?"

Yukimura smiled back, " You have my promise! You also take of yourself, Lord Masumune!"

Date chuckled as he turned to Sora and took her shoulders in his arm to bring her to his horse's side.

" Same goes for you, Sora." He said down to her, " Be careful out there."

Sora smiled sadly, wishing he would not go to fight more dangers. She couldn't think of what she'll do if

he suddenly disappeared from her life. Ever since they began to befriend each other, Sora and Date

grown an unbreakable bond. They liked one another's company, and fought to protect each other.

Now, Sora was seeing him go. Not knowing if she'll ever see him again.

Date mounted his horse, and once settled, he shouted to his men with a strong, proud voice that echoed

down the road, "Are you ready guys!?"

" YEAH!", the men crowed back.

" Burnin' up!?" Date cried again.

" YEAH!"

" Now, before we put on our guns on, I have one more thing to do."

Before anybody could blink, Date leaned from his saddle to Sora, and grabbed the back of her head to

lift her to his lips. His mouth covered hers; breathing in her surprised gasp as he tasted her with his

tongue. Sora's eyes flew wide open; shocked by Date's soft lips kissing her. His strong jaw was rough

against her mouth, but the pressure felt good to her. She ignored the tip of Date's helmet digging into

her forehead; the kiss distracting her completely.

Date's fingers sank into her hair, holding her tightly as if she would slip away into the darkness of the

night. He held her in the shining, silver light of the smiling crescent moon where she can be seen.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Date finally released Sora's lips. She let out a long breath of

exhausted pleasure. It was the first time Sora has ever been kissed.

Date's face was still close to her as he traced his fingers over the lines of her neck.

He whispered into her ear with a smile, "I've been dying to steal a kiss from you for a long time. Please,

my Sora, be careful. Farewell."

Date straitened his back and turned to his stunned right hand man and his troop. They were too stunned

for words.

" What are you idiots looking at!?", Date barked, " Let's get to it!"

The men shook the rare images of their hard core, boss kissing from their minds and kicked their horses

into a gallop. Date galloped ahead of the troop as the horses charged into the forest to be swallowed up

by the hunger of the night.

Sora watched Date go, still breathless from his kiss. She turned to the gates slowly to see Takeda ,

Yukimura and Sasuke's surprised faces. Sasuke whistled at her playfully while Yukimura stayed silent

with his reddened face.

Takeda suddenly bursted laughing, " Young people and love! It never ends!"

Sora looked up to the moon to be bathed in its pure silver light like water.

Date. His name resounded in her head as she turned to walk back inside the household with an aching

heart. *

The next day, while eating an afternoon meal with Takeda and the others in the dining hall, Sora's

thought of what Date said to her in the garden the day before. She remembered him mentioning about

the four Pieces, but she had another thought in mind. She had to leave…Today.

After lunch, when everyone was busy preparing battle, Sora slipped into her room without being seen.

She found her old backpack in a chest; faded and torn from their travels together. Sora didn't have the

heart to toss it away. It was a gift her foster parent, Taka, gave to her before she was sent on her quest.

The simple pack brought fond memories of the orphanage to Sora.

Sora gathered her gear: extra clothing, camping supplies, food from the kitchens, and the knife she

never used. Once Sora shoved it all into her backpack, she went to the paper door to slide it to the side

when it slid by itself.

Standing before her in the hallway, Takeda, Yukimura and Sasuke had their arms crossed while wearing

smug looks.

" Busted." Sasuke sang.

" Did you think we fell for that trick?" Takeda laughed, " We knew you left us that night when we took

you to my home for the first time."

Sora bowed her waist with a pleading look; showing her deepest apologies for her rude behavior.

Takeda waved his hand to push the notion aside as he said, "We are not angry with you, Lady Sora.

What you did was right. It's your decision alone, and we will not stop you."

Yukimura spoke up, "We are here to bid you a safe journey and the best of luck, Lady Sora. AS your

guardians, we will follow whatever your decisions are."

Sasuke scratched his nose at Yukimura's passionate words. " Yeah…same here. But keep your wits

about you Sora. There's danger at every corner."

Tell me about it, Sora's expression seemed to say but nodded to the ninja's advice. Suddenly, Yukimura

bolted to Sora and embraced her against his chest. His strong arms held her shoulders against him as he

nuzzled his face into her shoulder. Sora kept still against the tall warrior's bare chest; once again

surprised by a man's show of feelings.

She heard Sasuke say, " You know, Young Master, if Date was here seeing you hugging Sora, he would

kill you."

Yukimura released Sora and coughed, " It was a harmless farewell. "

Takeda said, " Sora, if you need any assistance in any matter, come find us or we'll find you."

Sora bowed her grateful appreciation toward the kind man and bid her farewell to Sasuke and

Yukimura. She hoped they will all survive this ordeal.

She then headed for the gates like she did six months ago in the dead of night. This time, Sora knew

exactly what she had to do.*

The warm afternoon quickly fell into night by the time Sora was walking on a road through a dense

forest. She had traveled quickly to reach a certain city that wasn't far now.

The woods, although dark and haunting, was singing with life as the owls hooted to the moon and the

frogs croaked to their mates. These sounds comforted Sora, but then a sudden crack from a bush made

her halt in her tracks.

Her heart pounded as she stared at the bush with alertness, knowing someone was watching her.

Reaching for the knife in her belt, she stalked slowly towards the bush as it rustled even more. When

Sora stood over the bush, a ball of fur exploded from the leaves and went for her face with a squeak.

The creature hit her forehead before scurrying to the top of her head, and then peered from her bangs

to look at her in the eyes. The face that looked at her was a small monkey with a smile on its face, happy

to see Sora again.

Yumichiki!? Sora gasped, what are you doing here!?

Sora smiled back at the monkey when another rustle erupted from the bushes as Maeda Keiji rose with

leaves and twigs in his hair.

" It's you Sora!" the young man exclaimed in happiness, " I thought you were an assassin with that knife

there, so we hid in the bushes. Sorry if we scared you."

Sora shook her head with a smile, too glad to be angry with him. She was happy to see a friendly face.

Keiji's carefree smile slowly turned to a concerned frown as he asked,

" Why are you alone, Sora? You should be at Kai, safe with Takeda."

Sora averted her gaze from Keiji; turning her solemn eyes to the pebbles on the road. Yumichiki

climbed down to Sora's shoulder to pat his paw against Sora's cheek and made a small worried chitter.

Keiji was waiting for answer, but it seemed Sora wasn't willing to explain; she still unsure of him.

He sighed, " You don't have to tell me. Anyway, we should make camp for the night. Yes, I mean you

and me. You need your rest , and I bet you're hungry. Come on, I have food at my camp that I've just

started to set up."

Sora sighed and followed Keiji into the woods. Although she didn't completely trusted him, Sora didn't

see Keiji as a bad man. She couldn't imagine him hurting her.

Keiji led her to an small clearing where a circle of stones surrounded a pile of wooden kindle. Keiji

kneeled beside the fire pace and took a flint out from his furs. Sora sat beside him and she wrapped her

arms around her chest as she watched Keiji expertly start a fire.

The flames rose from the wood with a whoosh and began crackling with warm light. Sora watched the

flames dance for a while before turning to Keiji to see him glaring into the fire with a serious face that

didn't belong to him. He seemed to be in deep thought, so Sora left him alone and looked back at the

fire.

The orange light of the fire swam in the silver pools of Sora's eyes until Keiji's voice spoke,

" Toyotomi."

Sora jumped at the name and turned her wide gaze on Keiji. He didn't notice and continued,

" I can't believe he became a General. It isn't in his nature. He was a gentle, goofball like me. How did he

become this?"

Sora guessed Keiji must've known Toyotomi in the past and waited patiently for more. Keiji finally

noticed Sora watching him intently, and he smiled grimly at her.

" Once upon a time, he was just a big farm boy and left his home to see the country. " Keiji said, "That's

how we met. We wondered into each other."

Sora felt a throb in her chest. Her body seemed to pull her toward Keiji as her hand shook

uncontrollably. She had felt this sensation before and couldn't believe it.

She quickly crawled over to Keiji and leaned into him. Keiji grabbed her shoulders and exclaimed as he

tried pushing her away, " Whoa, easy there! What are you doing!?"

Resisting Keiji's grip on her, she reached for his chest and touched her fingers on his breast.

Immediately at her touch, a pink glow appeared above Keiji's heart, clashing its light with the orange

glow of the fire. Keiji stopped struggling as he stared wide eyed at his chest with wonder; watching Sora

move her hand to reveal a strange symbol different from the rest she seen.

Keiji was her Piece.

The pink glow soon died and the symbol disappeared. Keiji touched his chest as his jaw hanged

gapping. Yumichiki looking just as stunned.

" I'm your guardian!?" Keiji gasped but then chuckled with a small smile, " Well, isn't that something. I

thought I would never be your guardian. Sora, I have something to confess. I knew you were the Crufix

from the moment I saw you."

Sora figured as much; she remembered Keiji's sudden interest in her when she was still living with Taka.

" I had meant to talk to you, but there was always something separating us. But now, I don't think that

will be a problem."

Sora gave Keiji her undivided attention.

" Sora, " he began, " I want to discuss about your powers. I wish to know what you plan to do with them

once you found all of your gaurdians. Are you going to use it for yourself or for others? Now, I know you

defeated Oda to protect us all, but isn't there more to your powers than just killing? Have you came

here from the heavens to bring peace or war?"

Sora pondered on Keiji's questions and looked for a stick to write with. When she found one, she

carved her words into the dirt for Keiji to see,

"I can't answer that. I can't reveal my secrets to anyone. This earth is not meant to know what I 'am. It's

too early. But to be honest, I don't know"

Keiji was about to say more when Sora quickly erased her words to write,

" Are you going to see Toyotomi? Is that why you're travelling to that city?"

Keiji nodded, " Yes, I'm going to talk to him. I want to convince him that what he's doing is not going to

help Japan. His war with the warlords will only cause pain. I'll beg him to stop if I have to, just so I can

save the ones I love."

Sora noticed his hands clenched into fists, his teeth gritted together in stress. She erased her writing

and wrote, " I understand how you feel. I want to talk to Toyotomi too. I want to see if this man is really

looking for the wellbeing of this country. Can we go together?"

Keiji looked up from her writing, and gazed kindly into her eyes.

" Yes, " he answered, " I think that would be beneficial for both of us. Toyotomi knows me, but he is

eager to meet you most of all, so it'll be no problem for us to gain entry into his castle."

Keiji sighed and then smiled, " Yosh. Now that our plan has been set, let's eat and get some rest. We

have a big day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora and Keiji rose early the next, sunny morning; neither one of them could wait to reach Toyotomi's

fortress. They ate their breakfast quickly, and then gathered their gear to leave the forest.

The journey was pleasant despite its gloomy destination. Keiji told Sora his tales of his wonderings, and

actually made her laugh at his jokes. She was amazed by the things he seen and done.

Their pleasantries ended when they finally arrived at the massive city. Sora and Keiji passed the gates

along with the other noisy travelers.

As they walked down the streets bustling with people, Sora noticed red and black armored soldiers

marching in groups past the shops. Sora lifted her collar against her neck to hide her Crufix mark from

the soldiers' eyes. Although she was an invited guest by Toyotomi himself, his men, on the other hand,

could behave differently when facing the Crufix itself. Sora couldn't afford any difficult situations at the

moment.

Keiji lead Sora to a kimono tailor shop, planning to buy her a kimono to wear at the castle but it took

a lot of persuasion to get Sora's agreement. She finally gave in when Keiji mentioned that Toyotomi

would be displeased if she came improperly to his court.

As Sora impatiently inspected the colorful kimonos that Keiji happily pointed out, they heard cries of

alarm from outside. They went outside with caution when they spotted three riders charging down the

street , almost trampling anyone in the way. The riders were holding Toyotomi's red and black

standard, and they were heading straight for Sora and Keiji.

" Get behind me, Sora." Keiji warned as he drew her behind him. "I'll deal with this."

Sora had no objections, hoping Keiji's smooth talk can get them out of trouble.

The riders slowed their horses to a stop before Keiji and Sora, and leaped off their saddles to suddenly

bow at their waists.

"By order of Toyotomi-sama…!"One of them cried, "We humbly welcome the respected Lady Crufix to

his city!"

Keiji and Sora exchanged glances at each other; they figured they were being watched since entering

the city. They didn't let their guard down as the messengers straightened to meet their stares.

Keiji asked with a smile, "So, what are you fine boys going to do with us?"

" We have come to escort you to the castle," said the same messenger, " We are to protect Lady Crufix

and Sir Maeda Keiji until we reach the castle's walls. We also have a gift for the Lady Crufix."

"A gift?" questioned Keiji as one of the riders came forward to Sora with a wrapped bundle. Sora

watched the messenger unwrap the paper to reveal the light blue fabric of a kimono.

"Lord Hanbei selected this attire himself for the Lady Sora to wear." The messenger said, "He said he is

confident that she will look stunning. "

Keiji took the parcel from the messenger and searched through the fabric for any suspicious objects

before handing it to Sora.

She took the kimono back into the shop, feeling the stares of those around her as she went to the

change rooms. She was helped into the kimono by the shopkeepers, and when she was ready; the shop

keepers offered her a mirror for her inspection. Sora had to admit that the sky blue kimono with

embroidery of sakura trees and birds looked good on her. The kimono brought out the golden color of

her braided hair.

Sora quickly shuffled her zori back outside to see Keiji mounted on a black horse. When he noticed Sora

in her new attire, his eyes widened at her and almost gapped at her.

" You look so different, but you do look beautiful." He said with a small smile. " Are you going to bring

your bag?"

Sora nodded, clutching the bag to her chest. Keiji then offered his hand to her from the saddle and

said, " When you're ready, we can be off."

She took his hand and was pulled up the horse to sit sideways in front of Keiji on the saddle. When

they were settled in the saddle, Keiji kicked his horse to gallop after the messengers. Sora held on to the

saddle horn as Toyotomi's riders lead them to the gates of the castle; its high, thick wall casting a

shadow over the horses. The dominating castle, both beautiful and stark, awed Sora.

The messengers declared their mission to the sentries guarding the gates, and the wall slowly opened

to them while it droned in protest. They encouraged their horses to walk in, finding themselves in a

courtyard filled with soldiers practicing their deadly techniques.

The loud shouts echoing between the high walls deafened the visitors' ears. They halted their horses

on the edge of the courtyard and dismounted. Meanwhile, Keiji took Sora's body into his arms and leapt

from the horse with ease. After he set Sora's feet down without dirtying her kimono, she quickly tied

her pack to their horse's saddle, knowing they'll come back for it. When she was done, the messengers

politely asked Keiji and Sora to follow them.

Sora walked by Keiji's side, staying close to him as the riders lead them to the other side of the court.

Soon, they saw the tall man with pewter white hair; waiting with his hands behind his back as he

watched Sora and Keiji with a small smirk. Sora didn't like it, but hid her discomfort.

When they approached the white general, the riders bowed to him and announced,

" May we introduce the Lady Crufix and Lord Maeda Keiji who have come at your Lordship's courtesy,

General Hanbei."

So this is the man who sent me this dress, thought Sora as she and Keiji bowed to Hanbei in greetings.

When they straightened to stare into Hanbei's amethyst eyes, the general spoke,

"Welcome, Lady Crufix and, strangely, Lord Keiji to my Lord's domain. You are both under the

protection of Lord Toyotomi as honored guests. You will be respected here."

The general then turned to the riders and said, "Please leave us. You have done your job."

The messengers bowed and turned from the general to stride back to their horses.

" Well," said Hanbei as he smoothly walked to Sora with a smile, " It's a great honor to finally meet

the Lady Crufix in person. As I imagined, she is stunning in that kimono. Welcome to the castle, my

Lady."

Hanbei then gently took Sora's hand to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. Sora's spine shivered

at Hanbei's soft lips against her skin, and tried to retain the urge from swiping her hand away. She didn't

want to cause any tensions; it was tense as it is.

Once Hanbei released her hand, he turned to Keiji with a smirk.

" It's been a long time, Lord Keiji." Hanbei said, "I haven't seen you in years. How's your health?"

These two know each other as well, thought Sora when Keiji answered with a smile,

" Not too bad. Sorry to be blunt, but we really need to see Toyotomi-sama. "

Hanbei laughed, his voice like jingling bells as he said, "Impatient, I see; so unlike you. No matter,

please come with me. My Lord will be pleased to see you."

"You mean the Lady Sora," Said Keiji.

Hanbei chuckled, "We didn't expect you to come, Lord Keiji. The Lady Sora was the only one who was

invited by my Lord. He has waited for her arrival anxiously. She is the most important guest here. No

offence intended, Lord Keiji."

"None taken," Said Keiji, but Sora could sense an unpleasant tension between him and Hanbei.

Sora and Keiji followed Hanbei into the castle, walking through endless hallways of both paper and

wooden walls. Sora found the castle expensively decorated with beautiful antiques, tapestries, and

sculptures .

" Does my Lord's castle interest you, Lady Sora?" asked Hanbei when he noticed her staring at the relics.

Sora nodded to be polite when Keiji spoke up,

" By the way, my Lady is unable to speak, so please be patient with us."

Hanbei looked confused for a second before smiling,

"That is not a problem. We accept anything from the Lady Sora."

Not everything, I'm sure, thought Sora doubtfully.

Hanbei lead them up to the tallest tower, and Sora got a beautiful view of the city from a window. She

never saw anything like it, and halted to get a better look. The people below in the city were like tiny

black ants to her, busy going about their normal lives.

"Beautiful, is it not?" said Hanbei behind her as he came to the window to join Sora, "I've noticed that

people down there are always looking up here; probably wondering what it's like to look down on the

others. That is the effect of this castle which my lord wanted to impose on his people: To look up at

unreachable power."

Sora stared at Hanbei with dislike on her face, not afraid to show it this time. She had the same life as

the people down there, and she didn't consider herself weak, no matter what anybody 'imposed' on

her.

Hanbei turned his gaze from the window to Sora, "Shall we continue, my Lady? The audience room is

just around the corner."

Sora nodded to the general she deemed as an arrogant snob.

They continued down the halls to a room with polished, red walls; spotting two tatami mats laid side by

side on the floor that was also red. Hanbei slightly motioned Sora and Keiji to sit on them.

Once Sora and Keiji were settled on the tatami mats, Hanbei kneeled to Sora's side.

" I there anything I can get you, my Lady?" he asked, "A refreshment perhaps?"

Keiji spoke for Sora, "Could you get Sora ink and paper? I'm sure Sora would like to speak for herself."

Hanbei bowed as his eyes were casted down. "At once."

He then snapped his fingers at a servant who was standing against the wall like a statue. The servant

came to life and quickly left the room. He came back with an ink stone, brush , and paper. The servant

laid the writing utensils before Sora, and she bowed her thanks as the servant backed away.

Hanbei said, " I will now summon my Lord. Please excuse me. "

He then exited the room, leaving Keiji and Sora to wait in the audience room. Sora scrunched at her

kimono in nervousness when she felt Keiji's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him to see him nod to

her with a calm face, assuring her that she wasn't alone.

They heard the door slide to the side, and witnessed the monstrous man, Toyotomi, enter the room.

Sora was once again intimidated by the Toyotomi; not only by his large physique, but from the

enormous suffocating power she sensed in him. Toyotomi sat across from Keiji and Sora on a tatami mat

of his own. He silently stared at Sora with those intense, red eyes ; trying to pry into her to see her soul.

Sora didn't forget her manners and bowed to Toyotomi along with Keiji, who wore a face of mixed

emotions.

When they straightened, Hanbei had seated himself between Toyotomi and Sora, and said,

" My Lord, may I present to you our expected guest, Lady Crufix and Lord Keiji of the Maeda clan. They

have both come to seek audience with you."

Toyotomi turned his gaze from Sora to Keiji, who stared back somberly. If Toyotomi felt anything about

seeing his old friend again, no one could see it in his expressionless face. Toyotomi turned his gaze back

to Sora and said to her in a voice that sounded like a mountain avalanche,

" I'm deeply pleased that the Crufix has finally come to meet me. I'm honored to have you here. Have

You come to join my just cause?"

Sora wondered why Toyotomi didn't speak to Keiji. Was there something Keiji didn't want to tell her?

Sora picked up the inked brush and painted her small characters on the parchment. When she was

done, Hanbei asked Sora, " May I read this out loud, Lady Sora?"

She nodded. Hanbei took her parchment and spoke in a clear voice as he read her words,

" Thank you for receiving me, Lord Toyotomi. I have come to talk about your quest. I wonder just how

are you going to make this country stronger?"

Toyotomi answered, " As I've said, I will have the strong rule over the weak, and allow the strong to

grow and flourish. I will put down the weak that will just get in the way of creating a new era of power."

Keiji said, "If I may speak…"

"You may." Said Toyotomi; tolerant but with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Keiji continued, "What do you mean by putting down the weak? Do mean to destroy anyone who isn't

strong enough to defend themselves?!"

Toyotomi answered, "If that what it takes, then yes. Those who cannot be strong must be eliminated.

Weakness is not allowed in my rule."

Keiji gritted his teeth. "So you plan to burn villages, cities, anybody you deem unworthy to be under

your rule. What kind of reign is that!? That won't lead to peace! It's going to lead to more conflicts!"

Toyotomi said, his voice rising "I will destroy anybody who gets in my way. I plan to make this country

proud and strong again. Crufix, you must understand as you are the symbol of power. Isn't it time that

the powerful lead the people; to reconstruct this nation and crush its enemies effortlessly? Do you

understand my future?"

Sora's eyes were glued to her paper, her lips pressed tightly together in a thin line. She took the brush

again and wrote vigorously until she was finished. Hanbei took the parchment once again and read

out loud,

" I do understand your future, and I can see it clearly before my eyes. But I do not accept it. This future

you speak of is not right. Continuous conflicts will not build anything; it will only deepen the pain. I came

here to see if you were truly working toward a strong country, but you only seek destruction and blood."

Hanbei's voice strained as he read Sora's last word before looking at Toyotomi with displeasure on his

face. Toyotomi's frown deepened as he stared at Sora; his crimson eyes deepening in the color of blood.

He finally spoke, anger shaking his voice, " I was wrong about you. You are not power; you are also

garbage."

Keiji quickly stood up in alarm. "Please, both of you! We came here to talk in peaceful-"

Keiji never finished his sentence when Sora flew at the speed of light into Toyotomi, crashing him

through the wooden wall.

Keiji and Hanbei quickly ran through the hole and saw Sora and Toyotomi fighting each other outside

on the roofs. Sora's legendary wings of liquid light were on her back, and she swiped them at Toyotomi

which danced like fire.

Keiji watched intensely as Toyotomi threw his giant fists at Sora, who dodged them without being

bothered by her kimono as she attacked him with the same sharp wings that killed the last ruler. They

charged at one another on the castle's tiled roof; either one of them losing their balance.

As Sora swept her wings at Toyotomi, he dodged and then uppercut his fist into Sora's stomach. She

flew into the air with a minor look of pain, but she somersaulted over Toyotomi to crash her feet into

the wall below, creating large cracks in its rock foundation.

Arrows flew at Sora from different directions, but she dodged them with ease. Keiji looked at Hanbei

who was signaling the archers to fire. Keiji had enough.

" Stop it!" he shouted, " Everyone, this isn't right! We're not making a difference here!"

Sora didn't seem to hear him, but Toyotomi totally ignored him as he jumped from the roof to land on

the wall with Sora.

Her eyes wildly gleamed in that liquid gold; glaring at Toyotomi with rage inked on her face. Her wings

extended to their full length; her beautiful but deadly feathers straitening into a thousand blades. She

suddenly flew at Toyotomi again, her speed unseen by human eyes.

Sora was about to stab him in the heart when Toyotomi thrust his fingers into her chest. She was

stopped by his hand and hung in midair on his arm, her wings reaching for Toyotomi's head but failed to

touch him.

Sora kept her face unnaturally emotionless as Toyotomi continued to dig his large fingers into her flesh,

her golden blood dripping down his hand.

" Crufix," He growled with hate," you have chosen to go against me. So be it then. Since you are my

enemy, I will rip your fake heart out!"

Her silent face twisted into pain as Toyotomi reached his fingers deeper into Sora's chest, his hand

almost buried in her.

" Sora!" cried Keiji as he tried to run for Sora's aid, but he was blocked by Hanbei's wicked blade.

Sora choked and gasped as she clawed at Toyotomi's arm, his hand reaching for her source in her body.

Toyotomi said, "This is the end, Crufix. Now no one will have your power."

Her head began to swim in dense pain as her sight colored into different shades. She couldn't breathe,

like she was drowning in her own golden liquid. More of her blood dripped from her mouth in streams

as she gasped for breath; feeling Toyotomi's fingers enclosing around her source.

Keiji could see Sora's eyes dimming not to her original silver ones, but into black. She was staring to

lose sight.

She was starting to die. She had no other option.

Her chest suddenly burst into an explosion of light while burning Toyotomi's hand. He ripped his hand

from the painful flames as everyone watched her body burn in the fire. Tears streamed down Keiji's face

as he watched Sora's body shrivel in the liquid fire; her face disappearing from his eyes.

When her body burned into nothing, a golden disc that was the size of Toyotomi's face floated in the

air with the flames swirling around it.

The soldiers exclaimed their wonder, mesmerized by the beautiful disk that must've came from the

heavens.

The golden disk faced Toyotomi. It seemed to be staring at him with dim interest as it twisted its

rings. Toyotomi's face darkened in rage, thinking that this lowly object was mocking him. The circling

rings started to gain speed, and soon glowed in that golden light. The light brightened until it was too

blinding to look at, when it suddenly shot into the air above and flew across the city in seconds.

Keiji, Toyotomi, Hanbei, the soldiers, and the citizens below watched the comet of light fly into the

horizon, speeding for the west until it disappeared.


End file.
